implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Whipsnade
RE your message awesome pic's, me like! :) Wingman1 i thought some one was messing with your page i am glad it was you. Wingman1 18:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) i like it. Wingman1 hello again are you moving the map games to the new wikia? if so good move on your part. Wingman1 17:43, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Yep! kool, good move i wish i had thought of that. Wingman1 17:46, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you.. Owen1983 (talk) 23:26, July 17, 2013 (UTC) hello This would make a great page for here Wingman1 16:27, August 26, 2013 (UTC). How the Thames floods out London (1962: The Apocalypse) Whipsnade (talk) 16:00, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Minesota I see that you have decided to seperate the Minesota form the United Republic of the great Plains. I recently came up with some ideas for a Minnesota based surrivor state. It may surprise you but I think that it is possible that a Communist state could spring up in Minnesota. I base this idea on the fact that in real life there was a communist secessionist based in Minnesota called the North Stat Republic. Also Minnesota was the home state of the Secretary of the Communist Party of America Gus Hall. Pluse the city of Delthue minesota was a stronghold of the Industrial Workers of the World I have read that the city of Port Arthur(currently part of Thunder Bay ) Ontiro was the headquarters of the Candain brach of the Industrial Workers of the World. Port Aurthur I close the Canda's Boarder with Minnesota I believe that it would be a good idea to have Port Author be part of Minnesota I know that you have called solalist state based in Minneasota the united Republic of Minnesota and West Wisconeion. I don;t this name becoause the state conists of more then just Minneasota and West Wisconion. I like the name Ropublic of the North star or the Solicis Union of the Uppper Midwest Socialist Republic of the North star.Whipsnade (talk) 09:11, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Did you ever watch the Rocky and Bullewinkle show. did you know thier was an eposiode involing Bullwinkle trying get statehood for an island called Moosylvania . Also in 1962 Jay Ward tried to presnt petion for his privite island in the lake of the woods to become the join the union as the state of Moosylvania to JFK. Kendeny refuse to see the petiaon because Ward arrived during the Cuban Missile Crisis. With the crisis being worse in this atl this Otl do think that after he was kick out of the whitehouse Jay ward may have decide to hid out on his private island rather then returning to Hollywood. Do you think ward would have become a founding father of the Free Lakeland Republic I got some more suggestions for the Free Lakeland Republic page like thar maybr Rocky and Bullwinkle are the republic national symbols. I also that International would be renamed because the city is no longer a boarder town. I feel that due to Wards influence the town's new name would be Frostbite Falls. Do like the idea of ward starting a comic book firm that publishes Rocky and Bullwinkle comics or least have him write Rocky and Bulewinkle funnies for a local newspaper. Goldwind1 (talk) 02:26, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Here's a few more suggestions involving g the Free Lakeland Republic. The FreeLake Republic police dress like Canadian mounties and are affectionately called Dudleys or Do Rights. During the battle of Dryden the Max the Mouse Statue was destroyed and replaced with a statue of Bullwinkle. The Free Lake Republic receives a lot of foreign from Canada and Michigan. Also major Canadian and Michigan corporations have made direct foregin investments in Lake Land Goldwind1 (talk) 23:44, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I think it may be a good idea to a line or two about mining to the economy section. I have read that red lake is home to a huge gold mine. Also it may a good to give the Free Lake Republic some more land in northern Minnesota. The region around red lake is rural and far away form Mineisota's centers of socialism like Duluth and the Twin cities. Thus i feel I feel that region is more likely join Lake Land then the North Star Republic Goldwind1 (talk) 02:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Have you heard of the Baudette based company Rowell Labs. It was founded as the Burbot Liver Products Company, in 1935. It initially only sold the liver oil of the Burbot fish . Burbot liver oil makes a good substitute for cod liver oil. Rowell Labs latter branched into other pharmaceutical products . I belief that there is a small chance it may have survived by returning to simply selling Burbot Oil. It is possible that a Canadian pharmaceutical company may have bought out Rowell labs and expanded the pharmaceutical operations at Baudette Goldwind1 (talk) 01:53, November 12, 2013 (UTC) The Socialist Republic of the North Star seems to be the only Socialist State in the former US. Do you think that they may have been able to set up a puppet state in western Iowa. I have also read that St Louis used to be a minor Stornghold of Socialism during the early 20th centuary. Since St Louis was not directly targeted by the Soviet, thier is a small chance it survived and went though a Socialist revival. Rural southeastern Kansas also had a history of being a hotbed of Socialism Goldwind1 (talk) 17:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I would suggest renaming the solcalist repblic of Rural SouthEast Knasas the Solicalist Republic of Neosho after the Neosho river. I may that socialists Emanuel Julius did drowned in his pool in 1951. I would have accuse J Edgar hiring goons to try and kill. Julius would also encourage people to step up a socialistic government. I doubt he would be the first president of Neosho because he would be in his 70's in 62 but, maybe his son would be the first leader of Neosho I don't think that the rocky and bulkwinkle comics would be leagal in North Star because of the orgnial cartoons negtive image of comminsim. Do you think their is a small chance that a small animation studio could have been start up in Cannada by by 2005. If that the case do you think the candain animation studio would be able to make a deal with the publisher of the rocky and bulkwinke carttons Arkansas I know that the map says that is no states based in Arkansa but I feel that it may be a good idea to a state in northwest Arkansas under the control of the Walton family i so hope that page get's done i loved that show when i was a kid. Wingman1 06:03, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Venezuela I believe that once I finish my Pennsylvania article I may want to do an article about Venezuela. I feel that Venezuela‘s democratic government would collapse in the 70’s and that it would suffer harsh military rule until Hugo Chavez restores democracy in1992. I feel that the Hugo Chavez of 1962 Apocalypse, would still be a third way social democrat but, he would be less militant and not be oppressing opposition as much. He would also be more pro free speech, and would be not making so many negative speeches about America I have essentalily fhinished the Pennesyvania article so I thinck i will start the Venezula article soon Micheal Jackson I belive that Micheal Jackson would have been in Gary Indnia during Doomsday because he didn't join his brothers band until `1964. I belive that the Micheal may still grow up to be a famous mussaicn in 1962 Appocoyplce. Micheal may also be and adovcate for a Chiago indepence movement. re your message Back at ya. Wingman1 17:44, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Tennesce I got a good idea about Tennessee. My idea is that early attempts to establish to establish a provisional Tenseness government were failures. However,Teseness was saved from devolving into a bunch of petty warlordships by Elvis Presley. After spending two terms as president several people didn't want Elvis to step down. The senate resfured to give Elvis a third term but they did turn Tennessee into a constitutional monarchy with Elvis as King. Goldwind1 (talk) 02:31, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I would like to finish my Pennsylvania article first. Plus, I am planning on doing the Venezuela article next. I don't mind if someone else uses my Evils as king of Tennessee idea. I would also give whoever writes the Tennessee article several helpful suggestions. Goldwind1 (talk) 19:59, January 2, 2014 (UTC OKWhipsnade (talk) 14:36, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Gabon Gabon is listed a single party state on the survivor state page. I don't think that should be the case. I believe that pro democracy Gabonese coup of 1964 was would sucessed in 1962 Apocalypse because they the french army would be unable to restore Leon Mba to power. So I believe that Gabon would either be a multiparty state or a military. dictatorship. FixedWhipsnade (talk) 14:36, January 14, 2014 (UTC) RE your message what ever you think is best. just let me know and i will help. Wingman1 20:06, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Southern Africa There hasn't been much talk about southern Africa in 1962 Apocalypse. I believe that the Union of South Africa would descend into civil war. In the aftermath, South Africa would be divided into several black nationalist states, a few white nationalist state, and at least one state based on harmony between native Africans and people of European descent. The Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland (aka the Central African Federation ) could also descend into civil war. However, the Central African Federation was more moderate then the Union of South Afica. Thus it is possible that the goverment of the Central African Federation may have been wiling to make a deal with the local black nationalists. 1962 Appcoyple Map of the Former US The map of the former US is getting crowded. they is not much room to add the names of new counties on the map. We may need to merge the republic of Oklahoma and the Federation of Kansas with United Republic of the Great Plains, the next time some wants added a new country. We could also make room on the map by merging parts of Alberta, Wyoming Colorado and Montana into a state named the Rocky Mountains Confederation/Union/Collation/Federation, or Allanice. Occerering.Whipsnade (talk) 19:06, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Botswana Back in 1962 Botswana was still known as the Bechuanaland Protectorate . Back during the days of the Bechuanaland Protectorate the captial was Mafeking. Shortly before Bechuanaland gained independence as Botswana the British govermetn moved the captical of to the small village of Gaborone. The main reason for the move was that Mafeking was surroded by all sides by south Afica and the people of Botswana didn't want an enclave for a capital. In 1977 Mafeking became the frist captial of Bophuthatswana. Does anyone think it would be a good idea to have Bophuthatswana merge with Botswana. If my idea is a good one then Mafeking would probably the capital of Botswana. Yep, the were both ethnicly T'wasana Blacks.Whipsnade (talk) 18:35, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Argentnia Argentinia was the only South American whose captial destoyed on Doomsday. Thus I think it is likely that it was borken up into multi countires. I feel that atleast one of the surrivoir states may be commisnt. they may even be a fasisct state in former Argentinia because there were nazia's hiding in Argentia. Done.Whipsnade (talk) 03:00, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, but do you need help? Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 02:57, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I can handel it.Whipsnade (talk) 03:00, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Kansas city Metro Do think that former US President Harry Truman would be the founding father of the Kansas City Metro. He was age 78 and was going to die 10 years later at age 78 but I could see the people of Kansas city rallying around him Yes, he could.Whipsnade (talk) 09:19, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Does any one thing that Fred Phelps and his family could have gotten out of Toppeka before it was nuked. if that was the case they may have became a band of nomads/raiders who cause trouble for Kansas City. Yep, good idea.Whipsnade (talk) 17:04, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Republic of the Great Plains Omha was not directly attack by the soviets but a near by a nearby airforce base . Is there a cas their a chance that Warren Buffet may have been abel to get out of omha and surrive doomsday. If that could happen do any of you think thier is a chance that Warren Buffet could have become president of the United Republic of the great plains.Goldwind1 (talk) 01:04, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, he could.Whipsnade (talk) 09:19, March 13, 2014 (UTC) whats the captial of the united republic of the great plans. Any big place in Nebraska, you can pick the place.Whipsnade (talk) 22:33, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Would Omaha do. Yes, it would.Whipsnade (talk) 12:31, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Cascadia Seatle was not directly targeted on Doomsday. So thier is a chance that Bill Gates surrived. I don't bill gates would in the techngoly sector because doomsday reluseted in the loss of a lot of computer reshearch. I feel that Bill would probbaly follow in his father footsteps and become a lawyer. I could also see Bill becoming preisdent of cascadia. I can see him being a supporter of reindustiling. I agree.Whipsnade (talk) 19:03, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I feel that after doomday the pacfic northwest goes though a peroid of anittechongly hyesita. It comes donw by the 80's. Today cassadian has 3 major parites.1 the center left progess party2 the center right federlist party and 3 the eniovemtment party whose platform reslembes something out of the novel eccotipai. Yep.Whipsnade (talk) 19:45, October 12, 2014 (UTC) how many states do you think unite to form Cascadia and when is it happen. 2020. Whipsnade (talk) 23:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Oregon, Idaho, Washington, Vancouver city, south west British Colombia and Vancuver Island.Whipsnade (talk) 23:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Arcoding to the map Idhado is part of the rublic of Spokane and Utah. I see what you meen. Southern Idaho is attched to Utah and Spokane has the north. Hower i like the idea of having Spokane, Le Gande and Jefferosn become states of cascadiaGoldwind1 (talk) 00:05, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I like it. Conqure or peacfully annex them.Whipsnade (talk) 00:18, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I feel that It would be a good idea for most of Cassadai state outside of fromer British Columbia to be named after presidents. I need some help coming up with a name of the state containg Vancover britsh columbia. I don't want call it the State of Vancover because i planning on using that namer for a spearing consitng of Vanconver Island. Also what city do you think would be the captial of Cassadia Southern British Colombia's new state name- Montes et fluvii the Latin for "The mountains and rivers". Cascadia's capital- Portland, Oregon.Whipsnade (talk) 19:22, October 18, 2014 (UTC) How many states do you think Cassacadia would have in 2014. Also do yoy like the portions of Idaho contorled by Cassadia being called th State of Rosevelt 8 to 10 states.Whipsnade (talk) 21:24, October 18, 2014 (UTC) I like the name State of Rosevelt.Whipsnade (talk) 21:24, October 18, 2014 (UTC) When do you think Raido and televison will retrun to Cassadia Radio 2000-2005, TV 2040-2045?Whipsnade (talk) 17:30, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Do you Think Cascadia would form in 1978. Yes, that would be a good time.Whipsnade (talk) 01:44, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Do you think that before Casscadia is found that the Pacific nortgwest states find some sort of trade allaince. Yes, that would be a sensible assumption. I agree.Whipsnade (talk) 00:34, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Indonesia Since Jakarta was nuked I feel tha Indonesia would probably brake apart into several rump states. does any one think that Australia would try to convie west Pupa to join the Trust Territory of Papua and New Guinea, It's Logical. Aceh, West Papua and Riau would leave Indonesia. West Papua did not like Indonesia and is ethnically the similar to the Trust Territory of Papua and New Guinea, so it is possible for them to merge as a Australian protectorate.Whipsnade (talk) 22:56, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Sulawesi, Celebs, Malucca and Kallimatan would leave to.Whipsnade (talk) 20:00, April 20, 2014 (UTC) To my knowledge the Indonesia culture Identity was pretty fraigle back in the 60's. If Jakarta was nuked back then, I Indonesia break into many nations besides Aceh, West Papua and Riau, I belive that a republic of Sumatra , Java ,Bali ,"Kalimantan,Sulawesi, and the Malukus.Goldwind1 (talk) 20:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I forgot Bali and Malukus, yes they would go independent to.Whipsnade (talk) 20:10, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Add Halmahera Island to.Whipsnade (talk) 20:10, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I think you should the indonesian rumps states to the list of surrvior states in asiaGoldwind1 (talk) 21:57, October 18, 2014 (UTC) A blog to request demotion of an admin on AltHistory Wiki (we know who) Is it exceptional to create a blog or forum to petition a demotion request for an admin on AltHist Wiki (Hint:He's an authoritarian person that has blocked NovaSims and me) Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 20:05, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Due to interwiki polatics, this wiki can not start trouble with AltHis Wiki. LG amost closed this one via Wikia Central in the early days as part of a now long foggotton fude. I don't want to restart the 2010-2011 conflict. Whipsnade (talk) 23:11, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Dayton. Do you think it would be a good idea for some one to write pages for postdoomsday cities. I wouldn't mind writing a page for my hometown of Dayton Oh. Yes you can, its a good Idea.Whipsnade (talk) 19:58, April 20, 2014 (UTC) hello i will be back full time soon, untill then you have my full athuorty to deal with the trolls any way you see fit to, and you have my complete backing. Wingman1 20:56, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I contacted Wikia and 5 was banned and 2 warned off.Whipsnade (talk) 22:55, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Problem I have lost control of my logging and can no longer log in on most visits I think I’m hacked.Whipsnade (talk) 08:08, April 26, 2014 (UTC) What shouldI I do next Should i make a page for Jordan Gabon India NorthStar of Venuzala Yes, you can.Whipsnade (talk) 20:21, May 3, 2014 (UTC) which or the five articles should i do frist India North Star Venulza Hungary Belize Iran or Hawaia. Any. I have basily fhished the the Gabon page, Should i do a page for federation of India Illinis Venulza Hungry Belize Iran of HawaiaGoldwind1 (talk) 19:47, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I have fhinshed My Iran page should I do an indania/illnois , panama hungary oceania Togo Bali or the Free state of Baveria. Do Panama.Whipsnade (talk) 13:48, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I have fhished the panama article, Should i do indina/illinos,kerrela,hungar ocenaia ,Oman ,Baveria,or Botswana next. Oman?Whipsnade (talk) 17:20, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I have fhished south Arabia , should indina/illinos,kerrela,hungar ocenaia botswana Thialalan or Cascadia next Cascadia.Whipsnade (talk) I feel that after doomday the pacfic northwest goes though a peroid of anti techongly hyesita. It calms down by the 80's. Today cassadian has 3 major parites.1 the center left progess party2 the center right federlist party and 3 the eniovemtment party whose platform reslembes something out of the novel eccotipai.Do you agree with my idea. Yes.Whipsnade (talk) 19:44, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Chile I think it is possable that Chile would break into two countires in the 1970, I belive that the north coutiery would be a commuist state and the the south would either be a democratic republic or fasict milatry ditatorship.Goldwind1 (talk) 23:20, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I agree. Communist north, democratic center and fasict milatry (Nazi impregnated) south.Whipsnade (talk) 19:37, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Jose Sarria Jose Sarria was the first openly gay man to run for public office in the US and was the first Empress of the LGBT organization organization know as the the Imperial Court System. Is it possable that he could have gotten out of Fransisco on doomsday. If so do you think he could have found a small city state that severs as a refuge for gays and other outcast thoughout calaforinaGoldwind1 (talk) 23:45, October 20, 2014 (UTC) He might have got out and if he did made a refuge.22:19, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry and help Hello and I am sorry about the incident on the page called asian survivor states, I accidentally removed the borders on the Middle East section and i need help. Also, how do you link pages on an ipad device . --Jordanian (talk) 01:56, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Brazil I think the list of WP targets in Brizil needs to be updated. I think they would have attcked Salvador and maybe Fortaleza since they are the two largest cities of northern Brizal and have large ports. Alos I doubt that the Soviets would traget Co-Co Cabana Beach-. Also can I change it so the bombs targting San Pabouls Docks and ports were dubs, were shot down or missed thier targets. I beliving that sparing Rio and San Pabolao will increase Brizil chances of staying democratic and becoming the superpower of south america. Fixed.Whipsnade (talk) 20:57, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Iran I wonder what happens to iran. may the shah gets paroid and cracks down on his people leading to a cival war which reslust in iran breaking into a theocratic dictorship a comminst state and a moderate republic. Or maybe the shah gets assiannate in 1965 reasluting his wife farha becoming regent for her 5 year old. i have read that farha wa more popular with the irain people then her husband so she have been able to calm the poltical tennion and keep iran stabel.Goldwind1 (talk) 17:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Good point.Whipsnade (talk) 17:04, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Since Tehran was nuked Iran needs a new captial. Should the new captail be Mashad Tabiz, Isfanh , Karaja or, Shiraz . I also plane to have Reza Shah make a few charmist moves that boost his populatiry, how the effects are tempary and he is assanited in 1973. Choose Isfanh as the capital.Whipsnade (talk) 02:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Having Reza would be a good Idea.Whipsnade (talk) 02:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Bin Ladden Ossma Bin ladden probbally survied doomdsay. He probbaly still group up be an islamist millati although his life was probbly different form the one he led Otl. Do you Think he would be the mastermind of a failed 9/11 style attack on Greater ZionGoldwind1 (talk) 18:15, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes, he could.Whipsnade (talk) 18:20, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Delete page and Iran First of all, I think you should delete the exposed IP page because it says the location of the IP's and it shows the ip which can get there device hacked or even get them stalked. Secondly, What would happen to iran during the apocalypse? Did it remain the way it was and had the islamic revolution, or be struck and break up into survivor states? I am asking cuz there is no list of Iranian survivor states in the asian survivor nations page and there is no Iran on the middle eastern section on the asian survivor nations page. Thank you. Jordanian (talk) 01:24, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Page deleted.Whipsnade (talk) 16:04, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Iran servived, but was hit in a few militery places. I will tell you later.Whipsnade (talk) 16:04, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Saudi Arabia. I feel that king Saud would be unabel to go out of country for medical treatment in 1963. Thus his brother Faisal would be unable to remove Saud's loyalist form postins of power. So instead of simply disppling his brother in a bloodless coup Fiscal may have to fight Saudi in a a cival war. Do you think their is a chance that Saudi Arabia would break into multple states. Yes. The Hejaz was an indipenedent state untill 1924 and could break off again.Whipsnade (talk) 21:52, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Austirialia. Here's my idea about Austurilia. Assuming that the United Kingdom is destroyed on doomsday Austialia and New Zealand merge to form the Empire of Oceania. Oceania considers itself the successor to the British Empire but it only claims britain pacific colonies like Fiji, Tuvalu and Hong Kong. Do you like the idea of Oceania declaring war on Malaysia in order to stop a nationalist malaysian government form try to enacted genocide in Singapore. A good idea, It would make sense for them to do that. They could also came the vutualy unihabeted Kerguelen Islands as well.Whipsnade (talk) 20:47, June 11, 2014 (UTC) A Different chanel Whisape do you remamber that back in febuary I wrote a blog post for a multi pod alternate culture grouptimeline called A diffent. Serveal people seamed intersted so I started the timeline by making different channel article for music videos and the Dave clark five. Nobody esle has made any Different channel pages. I wonder if it was because I did think about making a different channel main page. Anyway I am allowing people to make post to my differnet channel timeline. I would like a reminder of the TL and POD.Whipsnade (talk) 00:06, July 7, 2014 (UTC) A different Channel is a multiple PODs group timeline. centered on alternate culure. In other words i created a Different Channel as an umbrella label for alternate culture articles. I will allow people to write articles about whaterever they want on my timeline provided it dosen't voliate the rules of the wiki, deals with alternate culture and does not contradict early canon articles.Examples of articles the would fit in a different channel include having Ronald Regan starinh in Casablanca, , Ted Turner buying out Paramount Pictures, Campcom Merging with Komania, The Beach Boys finish recording Smile in the 60's or Weird AL's attempt to start a movie career becomes a success. I have three ideas for a new Differnet changlle artilce. Should I witie about Quark (a scifi sitcom staring Rhichard Benjamen) lasting more then one season or write Zorotol, a cartoon allien created for the music video Blue Da Ba DEE getting his own cartoon show, or should. My final idea is that Jhon Lennon emagirtes to the US . His early attempts to break into music fail. He try to become an actor. He gets his big break when he becomes part of the cast of the Monkees. All of them are good, especialy the John Lennon one.Whipsnade (talk) 13:27, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I have just started my John Lennon page. I have recently came up with .a different channel Idea for Sonny and Cher. In 1992 Sonny manges to get the republicain nommnaiton for sentor form Californian and wins. He also surrives his 1998 ski accident. In 1996 Cher becomes a congresswoman for the Democrats. Aso do like the idea of Cher taking Joe Biden's place as Obamas running mate. She could help Obama can the female vote and she has a household name. I like the idea.Whipsnade (talk) 21:24, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Even without meating John Lennon, Paual Mcarthy would problly still make it into music. Do you think that George harrioson and Ringo star would be in mcarthy band. What do think Mcarthy would call his band . I like the names Sliver Sky or Riverwind. : Yes they would meet up and 'Riverwind' would be a good name. Whipsnade (talk) 20:13, August 8, 2014 (UTC) : Do you think that a 31 lennon would take over Davey Jones Fammous appearnce on the Braddy bunch or do you think he would have been too old. : I have decided that mark Chapman dosn't kill Lennon in a different chanel. I got Lennon life caught up to 1982. I could use some help with planing the rest of Lennon's life. The only idea i have for now is that he takes part of several Monkees reunion tours staring in 1986 : Do you like the idea of Lennon retring form music in the earlly 2000's.. Beside attention he gains for envomiental actvism he fades form the public spotlight. Also do you think that the rock roll hall of fame would would offer inducted Lennon into during the late 90's : I like it.Whipsnade (talk) 20:42, August 15, 2014 (UTC) : I have fhinished the Jhon Lennon page. Should i do an article for Qwark, Ted Turner or Paramount Televison network nextwork next. : Paramount TV.Whipsnade (talk) 17:05, August 21, 2014 (UTC) : :I ok I will do Paramount TV Network. next.I have several ideas about that Network. I could have Paramount Television follow the same path of it short lived OTL counterpart until they refuse the 1956 merger with ABC. Or Parmount could honor its deal with Demount Television Network and eventually acquire controlling share in Dumonts stock. Do you think that Paramount/ Dumount buy some programs form 3rd party producers or would paramount make all their shows. If Paramount would produce all of the shows for thier network I will have Universal buy NBC early and Columbia try to by out ABC in 1953. These acts make the government past regulations forcing all tv stations (including all network own and operated ) to show at least 40% progrmaing that is produced by a company other then the networks parent Goldwind1 (talk) 02:09, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :The Paramout/Dumout, Universal buy NBC /Columbia try to by out ABC/ goverment law stuff is a good idea.Whipsnade (talk) 16:35, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :I have came up with this list of the big 7 major flim companies in a diffefent channel. They are NBC Universal, Columbia Motion Picture Group ,Fox Warner Entertainment, Turner Paramount Films , United Artist Orion Picture Corporation, Tirstar MGM Productions and Dreamworks Entertainment (found in 2010 by the mearger of dreamworks studios and Lionsgate Enterment) Do you think my list is plausible?. :Yes, it is.Whipsnade (talk) 17:32, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Do you t that Ronold regan would deregualte the tv inudsty so tv networks don't have aleast 40% progrmaing that is produced by a company other thier parent. :Yes.Whipsnade (talk) 01:07, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :I plan on having FoxWarner start network in 1994 so Fox will propply reducing the amount of programing they produce for other network.I am planing on calling the new network Prime Time Enterment Network .Do you think they will move the simpsons from metroplatin to Primetime. Howlong do you think PrimeTime wil lastGoldwind1 (talk) 02:12, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Probably they would move it. I don't know how long it would last.Whipsnade (talk) 22:54, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :I have add some shows to 90's Section of Metropatin bordcasting network. Can you please give me some more sugtion for 90's programing on Metrioplain Boradcaing networkGoldwind1 (talk) 23:46, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't know.Whipsnade (talk) 22:19, October 21, 2014 (UTC) I got this idea for an original sitcom for the Different Channel Timeline. However I am afraid to make an article for this idea because I feel it would be very controversial. My idea is inspired by Heil Honey i'm hpme which has the world’s most tasteless situation comedy by some tv historian . It is also inspired by the less controversial Monty Python sketch Mr. Hilter and the Minehead by-election. I call my Idea Honey I’m Hiel, or the Hilters. The premise is that Hitler and Eva Braun faked their deaths and hid out in 1950’s American suburbia. They do a terrible job pretending to be Americans but still nobody notices the red flags. His neighbors include an agent of Huac who is so obsessed with hunting communists that even if he knew who neighbor really was he won’t care. A lot of humor revolves around Hitler being nogestiic for his past. Do you think it is safe to make an article based on this idea?Goldwind1 (talk) 01:23, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't know exactly, but yes it's risky. It depends on how you phrase it and the style it is in.Whipsnade (talk) 18:22, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I fhished the merropaltian broadcasitng networkpag . Should i do Quark (sicfy sitcom about interplantery garabge collector) Zortael (a cartoon band) River Wind(the beatles minus Lennon.)Sonny and cher, Len (in te otl they were a on hit wonder)Bonnie parker (she neaver turns to crime and becomes a famous arthour) Americathon( an otl fialied comendy that is becomes becoming a minor cult classice) or Image comics. Quark.Whipsnade (talk) 17:21, November 8, 2014 (UTC) How long do you think Quwark would last. Could it have a season in 1982 without intfering with Richard Benjamen directing my favorite year.. Also I would appericate if other eediors would post eposodie summary on the qwark talkpage long as they are clean and if they are parodies of scifi movies and tv shows. Goldwind1 (talk) 18:05, November 9, 2014 (UTC) It would run for many years.Whipsnade (talk) 18:24, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I what to set up an eposide table for quark but i don't know how. Can you please help me sent one up. OKWhipsnade (talk) 00:22, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Will you please check out your talk page on Alternate Future wiki. I left you a message on your talk page on Alternate future wiki. I will have some trouble devopling my 1995 Armengeddon page page unless I get some feedback for that questionGoldwind1 (talk) 20:45, July 19, 2014 (UTC)\ i left you some messages on your talk page on Alternate future wiki. Will you please check it out New Scenario Hey, you know your poll "what's your favorite scenario on the wiki", I made a new scenario so could you please add it to the poll? It's called World War 3.Jordanian (talk) 21:29, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I did.Whipsnade (talk) 20:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Oman Do you think that without help of the united Kingdom do you think that Oman who be able to chursh the commuist speratist in the Dhofar. The Commine even take over Muskat turning Oman Communist. They may even team with the Communists in Souh Yeman to form a south Arabic socialistic federation. Yes.Whipsnade (talk) 18:32, October 4, 2014 (UTC) The northern provinces of Musandam Governorate and Al Buraimi Governorate and the northern town of Sohar stay out of communist hands and join the UAE.Whipsnade (talk) 18:35, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Do you think South Arabia would still be socialist today or would the communists been over thrown by the late 90's early 2000's They would still be socialist, but there may be some Islamic Jihadi terrorist types that would be rebelling against it since 2000.Whipsnade (talk) 18:50, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Can you give some ideas for a foegin realtions section for South Arabia. The only possable ally i can think to give theam is North india. Also with Socialist Nepal?Whipsnade (talk) 01:14, October 12, 2014 (UTC) re: your message let me know and i will give right to the new account. ( on all wikis affected ) Wingman1 21:52, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm back in action.Shartlotina11 (talk) 13:32, November 19, 2014 (UTC) no problem, just let me know if i can help. Wingman1 21:05, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Hi. User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 15:42, June 16, 2019 (UTC)